A connecting terminal having toggle lever actuation is known from DE 298 07 956 U1, for example, and comprises a housing, inside which a fixed connecting contact is formed. Furthermore, the connecting terminal has a clamping spring having a first leg, which is arranged on the connecting contact in a supporting manner, and a free spring leg which transitions into a clamping end by means of a bending knee, wherein the clamping end comprises a clamping edge which engages under the connecting contact. An actuating member which acts on the spring leg of the clamping spring is pivotally mounted in the housing and, when in a clamping position, releases the spring leg such that the clamping edge of the clamping end of said spring leg pulls a conductor, which has been inserted into the housing, against the connecting contact, and, when in an open position, presses the spring leg down so that the clamping edge is raised from the connecting contact in order to insert a conductor. The actuating element has a first lever arm and a second lever arm, wherein the first lever arm is pivotally fixed to the second lever arm. A free end of the first lever arm is pivotally mounted in the housing and a free end of the second lever arm is coupled to the spring leg. A disadvantage of this connecting terminal is the need for greater installation space. In addition, assembling such a connecting terminal is associated with high effort and costs.